shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiha Kiha no Mi
Summary The Kiha Kiha no Mi is a Paramecia-type devil fruit which gives the user the ability to create a variaty of shock waves. Kiha is derived from Shogekiha, which means "Shockwave". It was eaten by Marshall D. Thomas, a captain in the Revolutionary Army and a former slave to the Celestial Dragons. Appearance The Kiha Kiha no Mi takes the shape of a yellow dragon fruit with a green nub for a stem. Abilities The Kiha Kiha no Mi grants the eater the ability to create shock waves at will from any part of their body, turning them into a Wave Human. Unlike the Gura Gura no Mi, this fruit cannot move large masses of land, it is only able to send out shockwaves that push anything the consumer wishes. The shockwaves are usually shaped in a circular pattern and only affect anything withing the area of the circle. For example, if fired at a stone wall with a 7 foot diameter, there would be a 7 foot wide circle in where it hit the wall and anything behind it within a certain distance. The user is also able to use this abilty to create shockwaves from any part of an object that he/she is touching (a sword, a gun, a building, a ship) at any point in the object that they desire. The diameter of the shockwave can be altered to be as large a Navy Battle Ship, to as narrow as the size of a sewing needle, creating a piercing like affect on the target. The consumer can also maintain a forcfield like present around them by keeping a shockwave in one place, preventing anything from entering the area of the shield. History The fruit first makes it's appeareance in the palace of the Celestial Dragons, which Thomas was a slave in at the time. It arrived in a cart of fruit just brought into the kitchen of the palace. Thomas recognized that it was a devil fruit by the way that it looked and quickly stole it for himself. The fruit was then used by Thomas to break off his collar and then used to free several other slaves who tried to escape from http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mariejois%7CThe Holy Land Mariejois. He managed to escape while the other slaves were taking enemy fire off of him. Later the fruit's abilities were used in several assassinations of World Government Officials. Strengths and Weakness While strong in short to mid range combat, the powers of the fruit are not suited for long range fighting as the shockwave loses momentum over distance. The powers however grant imuntiy to any form of sealing method or sealing based devil fruit, such as Mr. 3's wax powers. It can also help in resiting envirnmental conditions by forcing away heat, cold, and even create an air bubble in the water, even though it wouldnt float and the consumer would have to float down to the bottom of a body of water and jump back up. The shockwaves can be broken if Armament Haki is used when making contact with it, but only in the small area that is hit. The shockwaves when generated have a very fait blue color to them. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit